log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazuna
Nazuna is a Kannagi. She is a member of West Wind Brigade and a former member of the Debauchery Tea Party. She is a part of Soujiro Seta's harem. Appearance Personality History Nazuna was a veteran player of Elder Tale and was a part of the Debauchery Tea Party, a group of players who completed several raids. After the Tea Party disbanded, member Soujiro Seta decided to create a guild and invited several other members to join. Nazuna accepted the invitation and became a part of Soujiro's harem of four. After the Novasphere Pioneers expansion, Nazuna found herself trapped inside the game alongside hundreds of thousands of other players worldwide. Synopsis West Wind Brigade side-story Nazuna was one of the 30,000 Japanese trapped in Elder Tales. She wakes up after Soujiro and Isami, at first not realizing that she was actually trapped within the game and promptly deciding that she was in a dream. Upon realizing that she wasn't dreaming, she complains of her hangover-induced headache, and Soujiro hands her a potion to cure her hangover. After learning the secret of opening Menus from Soujiro, she protects Isami as as he defends the latter's failed attempt to leave the game. She and Isami accompany Soujiro when he goes to assist Kawara, who was defending two low-level players, and erects a defensive barrier to protect the two as the others fought, saying that she didn't want to fight the goblins. She continues watching as Soujiro realizes from Isami that not everyone found the result of the Apocalypse to be entertaining and as he resolves to protect all of his friends. When he apologizes to them afterwards, Nazuna just thinks that she wants to hug and comfort him. When D.D.D, led by Crusty, arrives, they initially believe them to be hostile, especially after Crusty attacks Soujiro. However, it turns out that the two newer players that they were protecting were invited to the game by a member of D.D.D, so they had come to retrieve them. Nazuna says that it must be a relief for them, to be protected by one of the largest guilds on the Japanese server, to which Crusty questions if she simply was relieved that there wouldn't be two more "love rivals" (over Soujiro). She jabs his eyes, but only ends up injuring her own two fingers due to his high defense. Along with the other members of her guild, she returns to their guild hall and is present during the discovery of the lack of taste in food. After the guild realizes that Landers like Sara, who cleans their guild hall, are now sentient, she is tasked to remain at the guild as the others explored outside the city. Her comment to the rest, that they should "be careful of those scary monsters," provokes interest from Sara, who believed that adventurers weren't scared of monsters because they could simply revive at the cathedral if they died. Due to the changes in the game, though, Nazuna states that "likes gambling, but had no desire to gamble on that." While the rest of the group were out, they had decided to test out their physical capabilities, leading to Dolce's suggestion to spar at the guild hall to figure it out. He displays his wisdom by reminding Soujiro that everyone had to be prepared, not just Soujiro himself, due to the uncertainty of the world. He suggests that they grapple with Soujiro as practice, which highly interests the females in the guild. Nazuna herself participates in sparring, but isn't able to do much. Navigation Category:West Wind Brigade members Category:Debauchery Tea Party members